


A child

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Library, M/M, Seventeen!Louis, fourteen!Harry, handjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è un bambino quando incontra Louis Tomlinson, un ragazzo che lavora in biblioteca, e si innamora lentamente di lui.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A child

Harry Styles è un bambino.  
Nonostante i suoi quasi quindici anni di età e il mutamento che il suo corpo ha subito negli ultimi tempi, Harry è ancora un bambino: si lascia preparare ogni mattina a colazione, odia rifarsi il letto e fare quei pochi servizi domestici che sua madre e Gemma gli chiedono, si veste piuttosto a casaccio, ha una strana fissazione per il Signore degli anelli – ha anche il poster attaccato in camera- e il suo Pokémon preferito è Sawk.  
Gemma lo rimprovera sempre per la sua infantilità, gli dice sempre che ormai non è più un undicenne e che dovrebbe darsi una svegliata perché nessuno ha più voglia di stargli dietro.  
Nella sua breve vita, Harry Styles, non ha mai dovuto affrontare chissà che cosa e l’idea che un giorno dovrà superare vari problemi lo spaventa un po’. Sa perfettamente di essere superficiale e infantile ma non ha così tanta voglia di cambiare, gli piace essere così, gli piace soprattutto essere coccolato da tutta la famiglia e ricevere le migliori attenzioni, ha solo quasi quindici anni, in fondo. A volte trova più facile mandare mentalmente a quel paese sua sorella e fregarsene.  
Lui vorrebbe crescere, ma proprio non ci riesce.  
“Un bel libro non ti farebbe male, tesoro” gli dice sua madre entrando nella sua stanza con, tra le braccia, i vestiti già lavati e stirati e pronti da mettere a posto, “Un libro?” chiede Harry alzando gli occhi dal Nintendo interrompendo una fenomenale partita tra due combattenti. Una volta stava leggendo un libro, all’età di otto anni, ma il segnalibro è ancora fermo su pagina sette.  
“Sì, amore, stai sempre a giocare su quel coso o al computer” gli spiega appoggiando i panni all’estremità del suo letto, “ora metti questi a posto, però, e non buttarli come tuo solito nell’armadio”.  
Harry sbuffa, lo farà dopo, o domani.

Zayn sospira davanti all’insolita richiesta del suo amico, poi sospira e con pigrizia si alza dal letto per raggiungere uno degli scaffali della libreria dove tiene i suoi amati fumetti “non capisco tutto questo interesse” dice prendendone uno “a che ti serve?”  
Harry alza le spalle e prende in mano il libricino che Zayn gli sta porgendo - per fortuna non è molto grande- e “un esperimento” risponde iniziando a sfogliarlo: è un fumetto su un supereroe che non conosce ma si fida perché Zayn è un esperto su questo campo, va sempre in edicola con il portafoglio pieno per comprare le ultime novità e perde moltissimo tempo su internet a guardare in streaming le serie televisive che non danno in diretta in Inghilterra, non se ne perde una. Harry lo trova un tipo strano ma Zayn è anche un ragazzo con una certa filosofia di vita e, per sua fortuna, ha un bel viso, per questo è molto popolare tra le ragazze a scuola: ha già baciato con la lingua quattro ragazze ed è andato un po’ più oltre con un’altra che, attualmente, è ancora la sua ragazza. Harry lo idolatra come se fosse un Dio, un essere da venerare ogni giorno ed è così da quando si conoscono, lo ha anche convinto a farsi spiegare come baciare qualcuno con la lingua perché, nei suoi quasi quindici anni di vita, ha dato solo un misero bacio a stampo ad una sua compagna di classe alla festa di compleanno di Niall durante il gioco della bottiglia, e purtroppo quella ragazza neanche gli piaceva.  
“Se lo rovini..” inizia Zayn con tono minaccioso ma il più piccolo lo interrompe subito, “tranquillo, starò attento” lo rassicura tirandolo a sé per un abbraccio. Harry sa che al suo amico non piacciono molto le dimostrazioni d’affetto ma lui ha così tanto da ringraziargli che non ne può fare a meno, è il suo migliore amico e lo sarà per sempre.

Quel fumetto non gli piace, ha cercato di leggerlo una sera appena prima di andare a dormire ma si è stancato dopo neanche cinque vignette e a dirla tutta non gli stavano piacendo neanche i disegni, quindi non si è sforzato di continuarlo, lo ha chiuso e lo ha appoggiato sul comodino, pronto per ridarlo a Zayn.  
Nella famiglia Styles non leggono molto, Harry ha cercato qualcosa di interessante nella libreria che tengono in salotto ma ha trovato solo qualche libro da ragazzina che legge Gemma, quelli dolci e smielati che non leggerà neanche quando avrà ottant’anni e sarà costretto a vivere attaccato ad una flebo, un’ enciclopedia e una sfilza di ricettari ordinati in ordine alfabetico, quelli sono sicuramente di sua madre, visto che passa ore sopra ore a consultarli, soprattutto nei periodi delle festività.  
Insoddisfatto sbuffa, crede proprio che un giorno di questi passerà in biblioteca, anche se non sa dove si trovi.

Niall gli ha riso in faccia quando gli ha chiesto di accompagnarlo in biblioteca ed Harry l’ha guardato malissimo, rubandogli dalle mani anche il pacchetto delle Haribo, “Dico sul serio, idiota!” ha gridato dopo un po’ interrompendo le risate del biondino. Niall ha inarcato un sopracciglio ed è saltato in sella sulla sua bicicletta nuova di zecca, “okay, scusa” ha borbottato puntando con il mento la bicicletta di Harry, per dirgli tacitamente di salire e di seguirlo.  
Harry non ha voluto chiederlo a Gemma perché il suo sarebbe stato un no a prescindere, tantomeno a Zayn: sa come è fatto il suo amico, è pigro e svogliato, a volte è più bambino di lui.

Quando Harry entra in quella biblioteca l’istinto gli dice di voltarsi e scappare via, non gli piace l’atmosfera che c’è lì dentro. Niall non ha voluto seguirlo ed è andato via appena sono arrivati davanti l’edificio e ora Harry è solo, tra scaffali alti e imponenti.  
Una signora, all’entrata l’ha guardato torva e poi ha continuato a battere i tasti di un vecchio computer, così, senza chiedere, Harry ha iniziato a girovagare tra gli scaffali, controllando i titoli dei libri e passandoci le dita sopra appena ne scorgeva uno più vecchio degli altri.  
C’è uno strano silenzio e lui ha paura anche di respirare per non far troppo rumore, con passi lenti e felpati cambia corridoio e si accorge che quello è il settore dei libri fantasy, proprio quello che cercava.  
Non sa proprio da dove partire, non è mai stato in una biblioteca e non ha idea di quali libri prendere, ce ne sono un’ infinità catalogati tutti per lettere e anno, potrebbe prenderne alcuni a casaccio, ma non è sicuro che questa idea sia la migliore.  
Continua a guardare quei libri stando in silenzio e leggendo per bene i titoli, poi, all’improvviso, qualcosa si appoggia sulla sua spalla e lui grida spaventato, proprio come un bambino, voltandosi e sbattendo con le spalle contro i libri dello scaffale che prima stava osservando.  
Si accorge che di fronte a lui c’è un ragazzo con lo sguardo accigliato e divertito allo stesso tempo, deve aver fatto una figura orribile, perché gli sembra che il ragazzo sia sul punto di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
Invece, sorride solamente, gli porge la stessa mano con cui gli ha toccato la spalla e “piacere, Louis Tomlinson” dice con tranquillità. Harry sbatte più volte le palpebre e no, forse non dovrebbe dare confidenza a nessuno lì dentro, tantomeno a uno che gli ha fatto perdere dieci anni di vita, così lo guarda scettico e tiene le braccia ferme lungo i fianchi.  
Il ragazzo di fronte, Louis Tomlinson, continua a sorridere e abbassa la mano “okay, scusa se ti ho spaventato, non era mia intenzione” dice allontanandosi da Harry di un passo, “ho notato che eri abbastanza in difficoltà prima, così ho pensato di venirti a chiedere se avevi bisogno di aiuto”.  
Harry continua a guardarlo serrando le labbra in una linea dritta, il ragazzo ha degli occhi piccoli e celesti dietro ad una montatura di occhiali spessa e nera, i capelli sono lunghi sulla fronte e sono castani, lucidissimi, ha una naso piccolino ed è poco più alto di lui, solo di qualche centimetro, Harry deve ammettere che i suoi modi sono anche carini e si sente un po’ più rassicurato ora che si è scusato e gli ha spiegato come sono andate esattamente le cose.  
“Va bene, ho capito, non ti sto simpatico” sospira Louis infilando le mani intasca “mi dispiace di averti disturbato, ma se hai bisogno basta chiedere” continua sorridendogli un’ultima volta prima di voltarsi per allontanarsi.  
Harry sente qualcosa di caldo arrosargli le guance e trattiene il respiro appena si accorge che ha sicuramente dato una brutta impressione di sé a quel ragazzo, non era sua intenzione, e infatti “No!” grida facendo qualche passo per raggiungerlo “no.. scusa, non mi stai antipatico” dice piazzandosi di fronte a lui abbassando subito lo sguardo per non far notare le sue guance rosse “di solito non do molta confidenza alle persone che non conosco” borbotta infine alzando le spalle, imbarazzato.  
Louis fa una lieve risata e “quindi hai bisogno di aiuto?” gli chiede dolcemente, Harry alza per un attimo gli occhi e annuisce, “e hai già qualche idea di quale libro prendere?”  
“No, io non leggo” dice fissando le punte delle sue converse, poi si acciglia e scuote la testa “Cioè, leggo, ma non i libri”.  
Louis ride un’altra volta e poi “dammi qualche minuto, cerco qualcosa che vada bene per la tua età” gli dice iniziando a camminare per il corridoio alzando la testa per controllare i libri più in alto, Harry lo guarda e si morde le labbra stringendosi nelle spalle, “ma dovresti dirmi quanti anni hai” scherza il più grande ridendo poco da solo.  
Se possibile, Harry arrossisce ancora di più mentre “Ne farò quindici tra due settimane” risponde e nota Louis annuire poco dopo, “e tu?” domanda imbarazzatissimo, il ragazzo si volta e gli sorride “ne ho compiti diciassette a dicembre, lavoro come volontario qui, sai, per passare il tempo”.  
Harry annuisce e si avvicina a lui di qualche passo non riuscendo a capire come si faccia a passare del tempo in questa noia, lui non ci riuscirebbe mai. Aspetta pazientemente che Louis gli trovi un libro, lo vede prenderne in mano uno, controllarlo e rimetterlo a posto subito dopo scuotendo la testa, è curioso di sapere cosa sta cercando e gli sembra tanto dolce che si stia dando così tanto da fare per lui.  
Arrossisce un’altra volta al pensiero, perché sta pensando certe cose? Non è da lui, se lo sentisse Zayn lo prenderebbe in giro e Niall lo farebbe ancora di più.  
“Trovato!” grida ad un certo punto Louis tappandosi la bocca subito dopo “ops, mi dimentico sempre che non devo strillare” sussurra subito dopo avvicinandosi ad Harry con un libro in mano dalla copertina strappata, il più piccolo lo prende in mano e lo esamina, “Ho già visto il film” lo informa appena legge Un ponte per Terabithia sulla copertina. Louis sorride e spinge il libro verso il petto di Harry, “E’ la versione del ’77 e a me piace tantissimo, ora lo porti a casa e lo leggi, okay?”.  
Harry alza gli occhi su quelli azzurri del ragazzo più grande e impotente annuisce, stringendo tra le mani quel libro, si ritrova un’altra volta arrossito e “Comunque il mio nome è Harry” borbotta stringendo le labbra e Louis gli sorride “piacere di averti conosciuto, Harry, e scusa ancora se ti ho spaventato prima!” esclama subito dopo spostandosi il ciuffo di capelli che gli ricade sulla fronte con una mano. Harry scuote leggermente la testa e cerca di sorridere “tranquillo.. e grazie per l’aiuto”.  
Se Gemma fosse stata lì con lui lo avrebbe già tartassato di parole su quanto sia carino questo Louis… Dio, non può averlo seriamente pensato!

Alla fine riesce a leggere Un ponte per Terabithia in una sola settimana ed è orgoglioso del suo tempo, anche se ammette di aver saltato qualche pagina perché gli sembravano molto noiose. Sua madre gli ha sorriso quando lo ha visto con quel libro in mano, Gemma, invece, ha sputato il suo succo di frutta per la sorpresa.  
Ritorna in biblioteca lo stesso giorno in cui lo finisce, vicino l’entrata c’è sempre la vecchia signora che batte le dita smaltate sulla tastiera del computer e come al solito c’è un tetro silenzio lì dentro. Fa uno strano sorriso sbilenco alla signora e si avvicina a quella scrivania con passi lenti, la volta che ci ha parlato per prendere in prestito quel libro non gli è sembrata molto simpatica, e man mano che si avvicina, Harry, pensa che l’umore di quella anziana peggiori di giorno in giorno.  
“Harry!” il ragazzino sussulta e con un balzo è già vicino alla scrivania, si volta piano riconoscendo un attimo dopo la voce di Louis e gli sorride debolmente appena lo scorge dietro di lui, “scusami, ti faccio sempre spaventare” dice con tono dispiaciuto avvicinandosi a lui.  
“E ogni volta mi fai venire una crisi epilettica” borbotta l’anziana signora facendolo un attimo ridere. Louis non le da corda e prende dalle mani di Harry il libro che gli aveva dato la settimana prima, “l’hai già letto? Pensavo di rivederti tra un mese” scherza alzando gli occhi su di lui per sorridere.  
Harry, come al solito, arrossisce e annuisce piano “io.. sì, mi è piaciuto” confessa mordicchiandosi piano il labbro inferiore.  
“Mi fa piacere.. ne vuoi leggere un altro?” gli chiede con una dolcezza infinita, Harry annuisce di nuovo e lo segue tra gli scaffali della biblioteca, “ti piacerebbe cambiare genere? L’horror ti piace?”  
“Io penso di sì” risponde scorgendo alla fine del corridoio una stanza con dei tavoli e delle sedie “ma si possono leggere i libri qui?” chiede timidamente. Louis si volta verso di lui e annuisce “certo, vorresti leggerlo qui?”  
“Mi piacerebbe” afferma. Harry si ferma quando nota che anche Louis l’ha fatto, lo vede mettersi in punta di piedi e prendere un libro che si trova in alto, poi lo sfoglia e sorride “questo deve andar bene” gli dice porgendoglielo.  
“Grazie mille” mormora il più piccolo prendendo il libro dalle sue mani, diventando color porpora appena tocca accidentalmente le dita di Louis, alza timidamente lo sguardo su di lui e “vado di là” lo informa puntando i tavoli con la testa, Louis annuisce e si allontana subito dopo, lasciandolo con il cuore galoppante nel petto.

Harry ci passa i pomeriggi lì dentro a leggere, seduto sulle sedie scomodissime e piegato sui libri solo perché quel ragazzo lo incuriosisce, ha il forte desiderio di farci sempre più amicizia e poi lo trova dannatamente carino e dolce. Harry non capisce, non ha mai pensato queste cose per un ragazzo, è già tanto se le ha pensate almeno una volta per una ragazza.  
Intanto, però, da dietro le copertine dei libri -perché a volte fa finta di leggere solo per poter osservare Louis- lo vede muoversi tra gli scaffali per cercare dei libri ad altre persone: nota che è molto loquace con tutti, che il suo tono di voce a volte è così alto che rimbomba per tutta la biblioteca, veste molte giorni con delle magliette a righe e gira tra le cinque e le sei con una tazza di thè in mano.  
A volte, quando in biblioteca non ci sono persone e Louis ha del tempo libero, parlano e scherzano, Louis è simpatico ed è facile conversare con lui, nonostante lo faccia arrossire, balbettare e soprattutto aumentare il battito cardiaco ogni volta.  
Harry si scopre esageratamente geloso quando lo vede intrattenersi con delle ragazze, a quanto pare ha proprio il potere di far arrossire le persone perché anche quelle civette che gli ronzano intorno ogni pomeriggio arrossiscono alle sue parole, ma Louis non sembra accorgersene.  
Un giorno Louis lascia prima del suo solito orario, a trovarlo è venuto un ragazzo dai capelli a caschetto biondo cenere, alto e slanciato. Li ha visti abbracciarsi forte per vari minuti -in realtà Louis gli è saltato al collo appena lo ha visto- e poi Louis si è girato dalla sua parte e lo ha salutato “Ciao Harry, ci vediamo domani!” gli ha detto prima di mettersi il cappotto e uscire dalla biblioteca insieme a quel ragazzo misterioso. Harry, quel giorno, è diventato verde per l’invidia e la gelosia. 

Sono passate più o meno sei settimane da quando Harry conosce Louis. Harry ha compiuto quindici anni, ha letto quattro libri e mezzo e visto solo le immagini di un altro invece Louis ha lasciato tre volte il lavoro prima per uscire con quel ragazzo e al più piccolo, questa cosa, non piace per niente.

Così, miracolosamente, Harry ammette di avere un grosso problema e, siccome è un bambino, non lo sa affrontare.  
Bussa piano alla porta della camera di Gemma, consapevole di poter parlare solo con lei di questo grave problema che lo affligge, e attende pazientemente il permesso di entrare. Appena lo ottiene apre la porta e con un sorriso si avvicina al letto di sua sorella, “ciao” le dice sedendosi di fronte. Gemma lo guarda scettico con un sopracciglio inarcato “cosa hai combinato, Harry?” gli chiede mettendo da parte il suo giornalino di gossip. Harry alza le spalle e prende a giocarellare con uno dei peluche che si trova sul letto, “questa volta niente” la rassicura “però..”  
“Però?” lo incalza immediatamente, Harry la guarda e poi sospira pesantemente “penso di avere un problema, Gem”.  
Si guardano per alcuni secondi e poi “dai, sentiamo” sospira Gemma incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Beh, ecco, mi piace una persona” confessa e arrossisce allo stesso tempo pensando agli occhi azzurri di Louis e ai suoi modi gentili “ma è complicato”.  
Gemma ride per un momento, “pensavo fosse una cosa tremenda” lo canzona spintonandogli una spalla, Harry la guarda malissimo, “okay, okay, racconta” continua subito dopo, ma suo fratello abbassa la testa e continua ad accarezzare il peluche intenzionato a prendersi un po’ di tempo per rivelare la verità, così Gemma alza gli al cielo e “questa persona non ti ricambia?” gli chiede dolcemente.  
“Non lo sa” risponde in fretta Harry, Gemma annuisce.  
“E’ già impegnata?”  
“No, cioè, non lo so” dice e in mente gli riaffiora l’immagine di Louis e quel ragazzo biondo avvinghiati come un koala e un ramo, s’intristisce di colpo.  
“Capisco” fa Gemma accarezzandogli il braccio, “è più grande di te, Haz?” gli chiede quindi, e Harry conferma, “ed è per questo che pensi sia complicato? L’età non conta, tranquillo, ci sono tantissime coppie in cui la ragazza è più grande del ragazzo” lo rassicura prendendogli il mento tra le mani per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, ma Harry scuote la testa.  
“Non è questo il problema” si lamenta incrociando le braccia al petto, “è complicato” ripete con il broncio. Gemma sbuffa e lo lascia andare “allora dimmelo perché ho finito i tentativi”.  
“Mi prometti che non lo dirai alla mamma?” le chiede mordendosi forte le labbra, Gemma annuisce ma pochi secondi dopo, proprio mentre Harry stava per aprire la bocca per rilevare il suo segreto, spalanca gli occhi e “oh mio Dio, non l’avrai mica messa incinta?” strilla portandosi una mano sulla bocca.  
Harry, infastidito, la guarda male e poi sbotta: “E’ un ragazzo, Gem, è un ragazzo!” dice coprendosi il viso con le mani per non vedere la reazione di sua sorella.  
E’ spaventato da questo sentimento, sa che non è del tutto normale e che forse non sarà mai ricambiato, ma ormai è diventato troppo forte per non farci caso. Rimane con le mani sul volto fin quando non è Gemma a toglierle, gli sorride dolcemente e poi le sue mani corrono ad accarezzargli i capelli, tirandoli all’indietro per liberare la sua fronte alta. Harry ha gli occhi spalancati, si aspettava di tutto ma non un bacio stampato sulla fronte da parte di sua sorella, è visibilmente accigliato e piuttosto confuso e così mentre sta dicendo “perché non mi stai insultando?” Gemma sta prendendo il suo computer portatile e lo sta accendendo, e “cosa vuoi fare?” chiede ancora Harry.  
Sua sorella alza le spalle e sorride “verifico che questo ragazzo almeno sia carino” risponde con ovvietà “come si chiama?”  
“Louis” sussurra e il cuore gli sale immediatamente in gola “lavora in biblioteca” continua con gli occhi bassi e un sorrisino sulle labbra. Gemma ride lo tira per un braccio per farlo sedere accanto a lei e “mi devi dire il suo cognome” gli dice aprendo la sua pagina Facebook, “Tomlinson” è la risposta di Harry. Con velocità Gemma apre un’altra pagina in cui ci sono molti Louis Tomlinson ma Harry ne punta subito uno e poi “è lui” mormora con gli occhi lucidi, Gemma annuisce e clicca sulla sua foto, e Dio, è stupendo anche in foto!  
“Beh, fratellino, è accettabile” fa Gemma per prenderlo in giro, nota le gote di suo fratello colorarsi di rosso e poi ride, “sei tenerissimo!” esclama tirandogli le guance incandescenti.  
“E smettila!” si lamenta Harry allontanandosi dalla sua presa per dedicarsi unicamente alle foto di Louis, Gemma continua a borbottare che anche secondo lei è un bel ragazzo e lui sorride compiaciuto, poi, però, si ferma su una foto in cui Louis è ritratto insieme al ragazzo che lo viene a prendere ogni tanto in biblioteca e il sorriso svanisce: nella foto sono abbracciati e sorridono tutti e due, Harry è di nuovo gelosissimo di quel biondo.  
“Credo che lui sia il suo ragazzo, li vedo spesso insieme” sussurra con una nota di malinconia appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di sua sorella, “ma che ne sai?” fa Gemma e con un paio di click ritorna sul profilo principale di Louis, “c’è scritto che è single” lo informa con un sorriso che parte da un orecchio e finisce all’altro, Harry non sa se fidarsi.  
“Sì, ma io li ho visti” dice prendendo tra le dita una ciocca di capelli di Gemma “li ho visti abbracciarsi e poi uscire insieme, e Louis è contentissimo quando lo vede” continua intristendosi sempre di più.  
Gemma sbuffa, mette da parte il suo computer e prende Harry per le spalle, “non importa, Haz, impegnato o non impegnato, tu devi dirlo, okay?” gli dice puntando i suoi occhi dentro quelli tanto simili di suo fratello. Harry sussulta e scuote con veemenza la testa e “te lo scordi” sbotta spaventato “io non so neanche sei a lui interessano i ragazzi, a parte quello lì. No, Gem, io non glielo dirò mai, quanto è vero che mi chiamo Harry Styles, lui non deve saperlo, potrei morire di vergogna” continua borbottando parole.  
Sua sorella alza gli occhi al cielo sbuffando, odia quando le persone non fanno cosa dice e così usa l’unica cosa che ha in suo potere: la minaccia. E infatti “Se non lo fai tu, lo faccio io!” esclama riprendendo il computer e aprendo la cartella per un nuovo messaggio a Louis Tomlinson, Harry rimane a bocca aperta e la blocca immediatamente “No, no, smettila, lo faccio, lo giuro” dice piagnucolando.  
“Lo giuri?” chiede allontanando il computer dalle grinfia di suo fratello, Harry annuisce, “bene” fa dolcemente sorridendogli “che ci fai ancora qui?”.

Harry odia sua sorella, la odia soprattutto quando lo minaccia e lo istiga a fare cose che non vuole fare, come la volta in cui ha dovuto seppellire un gatto morto –che aveva ucciso con un vaso che aveva fatto cadere, in realtà- prima che lei lo dicesse alla mamma, e si sa quanto sua madre Anne ami i gatti, non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. Non è andato in biblioteca per sei giorni e Gemma gli ha dato un ultimatum di una settimana, poi manderà un messaggio a Louis, e Harry morirà di imbarazzo.  
Così, il settimo giorno, Harry varca l’entrata della biblioteca. Ha il cuore in gola, lo sente quasi uscire dalla bocca e appena vede Louis inizia a battere anche più velocemente, peggiorando la situazione. Come ogni volta Louis gli sorride e lo saluta dolcemente, “Ciao Harry, è da un po’ che non ti vedo” gli dice appoggiando una decina di libri sulla scrivania dell’anziana signora. Harry cerca di sorridere e poi annuisce “sì, infatti” balbetta togliendosi il berretto di lana dalla testa.  
“Nuovo libro?” gli chiede Louis iniziando a camminare verso gli scaffali, Harry lo segue con la testa bassa stringendo tra le mani il cappellino grigio, camminano per un po’ fino a quando Louis non si ferma, costringendolo a fare lo stesso.  
“Uhm, vorresti provare qualcosa di più pesante? Ora hai quindici anni, no?” gli domanda con un sorrisino che gli fa aumentare la presa sul cappellino. Annuisce e lo guarda con gli occhi grandi e lucidi, sente Louis parlare di un libro che non sta riuscendo a trovare ma non lo sta ascoltando veramente, più che altro gli sta fissando le labbra come un ossessionato, sono così belle quando si muovono, ancora più belle quando gli sorridono.  
“Finalmente!” esclama ad un certo punto girandosi verso di lui con un libro dalla copertina spessa in mano, Harry sussulta e non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che questo è il momento buono per dirlo. Sono due semplici paroline, Haz gli ha confessato Gemma mezz’ora prima, devi dire solo ‘mi piaci’. Facile a dirlo.  
Fissa qualche altro secondo Louis con l’espressione di un mezzo ritardato, ha la gola secca, secchissima, e non fa altro di torturare quel povero cappellino tra le dita. Louis, di fonte a lui, si acciglia e si avvicina di poco, “Stai bene?” gli chiede con voce preoccupata appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, alla base del collo, Harry trasalisce e tutto il calore del suo corpo si concentra sotto il tocco di Louis, “io.. io.. ecco.. tu..” balbetta a mezza voce ma viene fermato dal sorriso di Louis e poi dalle sue labbra che bloccano le sue, delicatamente.  
Esattamente non sa cosa gli succede, una miriade di sensazione gli pervadono il corpo e rimane paralizzato come un sasso, si sente come se avesse perso ogni attività motoria, non respira neanche. Louis lo trattiene ancora per il collo, i suoi occhiali sfiorano lievemente il suo naso e le sue palpebre, al contrario di quelle di Harry, sono abbassate.  
Harry non conta quanto dura quel contatto ma sa che è bastato per farlo andare completamente in tilt. Neanche Louis ha spiccato una parola da quando si è allontanato ma la sua mano è ancora ferma sul collo di Harry e i suoi occhi sono incatenati a quelli del più piccolo.  
Harry ormai si è perso, le iridi azzurre di Louis sono glaciali, perfette, resterebbe a guardarlo per ore se un’altra cosa non avesse catturato la sua attenzione. Proprio dietro di Louis, a distanza di qualche metro, seduto su una di quelle sedie scomode e intento a leggere un libro, c’è quel ragazzo che ha visto nelle foto insieme a Louis e che lo viene a prendere ogni tanto e Harry, come punto da qualchecosa, scatta all’indietro spaventato. Borbotta qualche scusa iniziando a indietreggiare sotto gli occhi confusi di Louis, “Harry..” cerca di dirgli ma il più piccolo ha già iniziato a correre verso l’uscita per prendere la sua bici e sfrecciare verso casa.

Gemma, quando viene a sapere cosa è successo quel pomeriggio in biblioteca, soffoca un grido dentro un cuscino. Non può credere che suo fratello sia così idiota.  
“Harry, sei proprio un bambino!” lo accusa lanciandogli addosso il cuscino “ti fai baciare e poi scappi?”.  
“Ma c’era quel tipo” si giustifica portando le mani nei capelli disordinati e quasi ondulati, il cuore ancora sotto pressione per quello che gli è capitato. Gemma alza gli occhi al cielo e lo scuote per le spalle “ma che t’importa? Lui stava per i fatti suoi!” gli urla contro esasperata “E poi se ti ha baciato un motivo c’è, no? Pensa che figura hai fatto!” continua poco dopo con uno sbuffo.  
“Dici?” mormora piano Harry sprofondando nel rosso delle sue guance, Gemma annuisce, “e pensi che non voglia più vedermi?” chiede ancora con la voce sottilissima.  
“Oh Harry, questo non lo so” risponde Gemma calmandosi un po’ appena vede suo fratello mordersi forte le labbra, si avvicina a lui e lo stringe in un abbraccio, che viene subito ricambiato, “ma tu puoi andare sempre a scusarti con lui e dirgli che provi anche tu qualcosa nei suoi confronti”.

Con la consapevolezza che deve delle enormi scuse a Louis, Harry entra per l’ennesima volta in biblioteca. Si morde le labbra mentre lo cerca con gli occhi, la signora all’entrata appena lo ha visto ha ruotato gli occhi e lo ha lasciato perdere, così Harry si è dato il permesso da solo di addentrarsi tra gli scaffali. Percorre tre corridoi prima di vederlo prendere un libro per una bambina di appena dieci anni e sorriderle appena quella lo ringrazia.  
Si riempie di forza di volontà e con un grande respiro avanza verso di lui, a grandi passi. La bambina si è allontanata e Louis ha iniziato a mettere a posto alcuni libri che aveva in mano non facendo caso alla sua presenza.  
“Ciao” gli dice Harry quando gli arriva dietro. Per lo spavento, a Louis, gli cade dalle mani il libro che stava mettendo a posto e poi lentamente si volta verso di lui con uno sguardo che Harry non riesce a decifrare. Deve essere arrabbiato, pensa.  
“Ciao” dice prima di chinarsi per prendere il libro, Harry si morde forte le labbra, non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi in una situazione così imbarazzante.  
“Senti, io volevo..”  
“No, Harry, ho capito male io, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo ieri, scusa” lo interrompe infilando il libro nello scaffale “se non ti dispiace ora avrei del lavoro da fare” continua lanciandogli un’occhiata e facendo per andarsene. Harry, senza perdere tempo, lo ferma prontamente per un braccio e si spinge contro di lui, abbracciandolo in un modo strano, “no, no, no” dice piagnucolando contro il suo orecchio “io.. mi è piaciuto ieri” balbetta stringendo tra le dita la maglia di Louis “non volevo scappare ma ho visto il tuo amico e mi sono spaventato” continua appoggiando il mento sulla spalla.  
Sente Louis irrigidirsi un po’ e poi le sue mani fare leva sul suo petto per poterlo guardare in faccia “Amico? Liam, dici?” gli chiede accigliato.  
“Amico, ragazzo, non so cosa sia per te” dice mentre del calore si diffonde sulle sue gote, abbassa subito lo sguardo.  
“Cosa? No, Liam è il mio migliore amico” gli spiega con un mezzo sorrisino sulle labbra “e ti sei spaventato perché credevi che lui fosse il mio ragazzo?” lo incalza trascinando le mani sotto le braccia del più piccolo. Harry annuisce a testa bassa e con un lamento si butta di nuovo sulla spalla di Louis “mi dispiace, tu mi piaci tanto” mormora respirando il profumo della maglia di Louis, registrando un attimo dopo ciò che ha appena detto, strizza gli occhi sperando di non essere stato troppo patetico ma “vieni con me” è la risposta di Louis che lo prende per un polso e lo trascina via con sé.  
Arrivano nell’ultimo corridoio, Harry non l’hai mai attraversato e quando ci mette piede capisce il perché, è il settore degli scritti religiosi. Si guardano e si sorridono a vicenda. Louis è più bello del solito, pensa Harry mentre si lascia appoggiare con la schiena su uno degli scaffali.  
“E’ un po’ inquietante qui, in realtà” sussurra Louis allacciando le braccia attorno la vita del più piccolo e Harry sorride, alza le mani per portarle sugli occhiali di Louis e glieli leva lentamente scoprendo quel volto che gli piace tanto , “E’ okay” risponde chiudendo gli occhiali nella sua mano, osservando ancora e ancora quanto siano azzurri gli occhi di Louis.  
“Scappi se ti bacio?” gli chiede Louis mentre si trova ad un palmo dal suo naso ma Harry scuote immediatamente la testa e lo tira a sé chiudendo le braccia attorno al suo collo, aspettando che si decida a farlo.  
Lo guarda con gli occhi mezzi chiusi quando Louis si avvicina ancora di più, nota anche un leggero rossore sulle sue guance ed è felice di sapere che non è l’unico ad avere il viso rosso, e, oddio, sta per baciare qualcuno con lingua, Zayn sarà orgoglioso di lui!  
Chiude le palpebre e gli scappa una risata nervosa dalla bocca prima di sentire le labbra di Louis appoggiarsi sulle sue e poi allontanarsi con uno schiocco. Ripassa a mente tutto quello che gli ha detto Zayn su come baciare una persona e scopre che si è dimenticato di un passaggio importante: devi aprire la bocca e incastrarla a quella della ragazza, Haz gli ha detto qualche tempo prima.  
Si maledice da solo e apre un attimo gli occhi per vedere Louis sorridergli e poi piegare appena la testa. Harry, preso alla sprovvista, li richiude immediatamente e lo imita socchiudendo le labbra. Sospira felice quando scopre che le sue labbra, come ha detto il vecchio e saggio Zayn Malik, si incastrano perfettamente con quelle di Louis e stringe di più la presa attorno al suo collo per non lasciarlo andare via. Trema quando sente, a contatto con la sua, la lingua di Louis, un retrogusto di Yorkshire Tea, e apre ancora di più la bocca per potersi spingere più in là e invadere ulteriormente gli spazi del ragazzo più grande, sta divinamente bene.  
E’ il miglior primo bacio di sempre e Louis è perfetto e bellissimo.

Harry Styles smette di essere un bambino quando si accorge di essersi completamente, perdutamente innamorato di Louis Tomlinson.

“Zayn!” grida Harry entrando entusiasta nella camera del suo migliore amico: come al solito è sul suo letto con il cellulare in mano e la pagina di Tumblr aperta sul pc appoggiato sulle gambe magre. Zayn alza un attimo lo sguardo e fa un cenno col capo per salutarlo. Harry, contentissimo come una Pasqua, gli salta addosso e lo abbraccia calorosamente, rischiando di far cadere il computer portatile del suo amico, ma “non ci crederai mai” inizia andando a ritroso con le gambe sul letto per sedersi sul fondo “ma ho baciato una persona!” esclama allargando il sorriso sul suo volto. Zayn inarca e sopracciglia e poi ride divertito “spero tu l’abbia fatto bene” dice chiudendo il suo computer per dedicarsi al suo migliore amico, finalmente delle novità nella noiosissima vita di Harry Styles!  
Il più piccolo annuisce con veemenza e sorride di più iniziando a parlottare con entusiasmo “Sì, penso di sì, cioè è stato bellissimo, e penso sia piaciuto anche lui perché ha ricambia..”.  
“Aspetta!” fa Zayn sporgendosi con il busto verso di lui e sventolando una mano davanti al suo viso. Harry si tappa immediatamente la bocca appena si accorge di cosa ha detto. “Lui?” gli chiede Zayn con gli occhi leggermente aperti.  
Dannazione, non era nei programmi rivelare a Zayn il sesso del suo, ormai, ragazzo, “Ecco, io..” inizia a dire abbassando la testa, imbarazzatissimo, si aspetta come minimo una fragorosa risata da parte dell’altro.  
“Hai baciato un ragazzo?” gli continua a chiedere Zayn, ma nella sua voce non c’è disgusto ma bensì curiosità ed è, forse, proprio questo che spinge Harry a confessare “Si chiama Louis” dice alzando gli occhi su quelli scuri di Zayn.  
Restano in silenzio qualche secondo, Harry studia il volto di Zayn e Zayn fa lo stesso con quello di Harry, poi “Cool” dice sorridendogli. Pesca dalla tasca dei jeans il pacchetto di sigarette, ne estrae una e quando sta per accenderla con l’accendino di Batman riserva un’altra occhiata ad Harry e continua a sorridergli “e ti ha già infilato le mani nei pantaloni?”.

Sua sorella Gemma è sempre stato un tipo che parla troppo, a volte parla bene, a volte parla male, ma parla sempre e in continuazione, Harry la conosce da troppo tempo e abbastanza bene per sapere che l’idea di presentarla a Louis, il ragazzo di cui si è innamorato, non è affatto buona. Perciò, durante il tragitto da casa loro alla biblioteca dove lavora Louis, le dice, anzi, la prega di non parlare troppo e, se proprio deve farlo, di non dire cose imbarazzanti. Le sue preghiere, però, non sono servite a nulla perché “Finalmente conosco il ragazzo che sverginerà mio fratello!” esclama tutta contenta Gemma appena Louis si presenta, stringendogli forte una mano.  
Harry, con una spanna premuta forte contro la fronte e un rosso bollente a colorargli le guance, scuote leggermente la testa desiderando che compaia in quel preciso istante un buco sotto i suoi piedi per risucchiarlo al centro della Terra.  
Louis ridacchia – anche con una certa nota di imbarazzo, nota Harry- di fronte all’esclamazione di Gemma e poi alza le spalle divertito “anch’io sono molto felice di conoscerti” risponde dolcemente ricambiando la stretta di mano.  
Con ancora le palpitazioni per l’imbarazzo, Harry guarda timidamente Louis e si lascia rilassare dal sorriso che l’altro gli sta rivolgendo: vorrebbe prenderlo, allacciargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo fin quando le labbra non gli si saranno consumate, vorrebbe salutarlo come fa ogni giorno da quando si sono dati il loro primo bacio e sussurrargli all’orecchio quanto è felice di vederlo, invece si deve solo accontentare di ricambiargli il sorriso mentre Gemma li guarda con tenerezza.  
Si siedono tutti e tre su uno dei tavoli in fondo alla stanza e iniziano a parlare a bassa voce per non spezzare l’immancabile silenzio che c’è in biblioteca. Non ci sono molte persone quel giorno e, per fortuna, nessuno chiede aiuto a Louis.  
Harry non parla, si limita a guardare con gli occhi illuminati da una luce strana la figura di Louis e a sorridere di riflesso appena lo vede ridere.  
Louis è un angelo, Harry dopo una lunga riflessione è arrivato a questa conclusione: Louis è un angelo con gli occhiali spessi e neri appoggiati sul naso e una parlantina veloce e squillante, è un angelo rumoroso ma fin troppo premuroso e dolce, Harry ce lo vedrebbe bene con un paio di ali e un’aureola galleggiante sulla sua testa. Se ci pensa ancora un po’ di più può perfettamente definire Louis come il suo angelo, suo, suo, suo.  
“Quindi quando hai scoperto che ti piacciono i ragazzi?”  
Harry si riscuote all’istante sentendo la domanda che Gemma ha posto a Louis, sbatte le palpebre confuso e oscilla lo sguardo da sua sorella al suo ragazzo nervosamente, ma non stavano parlando dell’ultimo gatto randagio che sua mamma Anne ha portato a casa?  
Harry non ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere informazioni come questa a Louis nelle ultime due settimane, molto semplicemente perché nei momenti liberi in cui si si sono visti sono stati molto impegnati ad esplorare, ancora una volta, la bocca dell’altro e poi perché, Harry lo sa bene, diventa improvvisamente timidissimo e impacciato davanti a Louis.  
Quindi no, conversazioni del genere non ne hanno ancora avute.  
Louis alza le spalle e manda un’occhiata veloce a Harry, “uhm, non so, ad un certo punto della mia vita ho capito che sono più interessanti i ragazzi delle ragazze” risponde semplicemente appoggiando il mento su un palmo di una mano “avevo ragione, senza offesa ovviamente” continua con un sorrisetto sghembo che fa ridere Gemma.  
“E quante relazioni hai avuto?” continua sempre più curiosa la ragazza portandosi il pollice in bocca per mangiucchiarsi l’unghia.  
“Non penso si possa parlare di relazioni, insomma, la mia storia più lunga è durata otto mesi ed è finita cinque mesi fa, le altre sono molto superficiali” spiega e subito dopo stringe le labbra fra i denti. Harry sbatte un’altra volta le ciglia e migliaia di immagini invadono la sua testa: Louis con un altro ragazzo, Louis nelle braccia di un altro ragazzo, Louis che bacia un altro ragazzo, Louis che fa sesso con un altro ragazzo. Si morde l’interno di una guancia nervosamente maledicendosi da solo per aver pensato a certe cose, si è appena rovinato la giornata. Gli fa particolarmente ribrezzo immaginare Louis con un altro che non è lui.  
Manda un’occhiata a Gemma per ordinarle tacitamente di smettere di fare domande a Louis, non vuole sapere più nient’altro del suo passato, ma sembra che sua sorella non abbia capito la sua richiesta perché “e come mai è finita?” continua a chiedergli. Louis alza le sopracciglia e si morde le labbra, Harry capisce dalla sua espressione che questo è sicuramente un tasto dolente, ma “ci siamo lasciati quando abbiamo capito che la lontananza non faceva per noi, Kyle si è trasferito a Londra per il college” risponde con tono neutro.  
Appena Harry sente il nome dell’ex di Louis - già lo odia - lo scrive direttamente nella lista nera che tiene segretamente custodita nella sua testa.  
Lo scrive e lo sottolinea migliaia di volte.  
Il discorso tra Louis e Gemma devia improvvisamente sulla scuola ma Harry sa già che Louis fa il penultimo anno delle superiori e che vorrebbe studiare teatro o letteratura una volta finite le superiori, per questo, mentre Louis spiega alla ragazza i suoi progetti, Harry inizia di nuovo a guardare il suo ragazzo con aria sognante pregustando già quel momento in cui Gemma li lascerà soli e lui sarà libero di tuffarsi nelle braccia del suo angelo.

Si sentono sonori scocchi di baci nell’ultimo corridoio delle biblioteca. Louis ha promesso all’anziana signora che avrebbe chiuso lui la biblioteca quel pomeriggio e adesso, lui e Harry, sono da soli seduti per terra sul pavimento polveroso a baciarsi per festeggiare il loro primo mese insieme.  
Ad Harry tremano le mani mentre si lascia baciare dolcemente da Louis, stringe tra le dita i suoi capelli lisci e cerca, ci prova tantissimo, a non fremere quando la mano fredda di Louis si appoggia per caso su quella piccola porzione di pelle che la maglietta gli ha lasciato scoperta. Trattiene il respiro per qualche secondo poi scoppia a ridere nel bacio, si allontana dalla bocca di Louis e “mi hai fatto il solletico” dice aggiustandosi la maglietta per evitare che capiti di nuovo. Louis ride e scuote la testa abbracciandolo forte per l’ennesima volta quel pomeriggio, “c’è una cosa di te che non mi faccia impazzire, Haz?” gli chiede in un sussurro soffiandogli nell’orecchio, Harry questa volta non ci riesce a non sussultare.  
Louis non gli da il tempo di riuscire a formulare una frase coerente che già lo sta baciando un’altra volta sulle labbra, castamente, tirandolo verso di sé per la nuca, il più piccolo sospira e gli stringe la maglia tra i pugni.  
“Sei bellissimo” gli dice Louis appoggiando la testa allo scaffale che ha dietro mentre accarezza le guance di Harry con i pollici “così bello” continua sorridendogli. Harry arrossisce – come sempre – e deglutisce. Non capisce, sul serio, come faccia a trovarlo bellissimo con quei capelli strani che si ritrova e il principio della prima acne adolescenziale sul viso così “non è vero” ribatte appoggiando anche lui la testa sullo scaffale. Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli tira un pizzicotto sulla guancia, “sì invece” mormora tirandolo a sé per baciarlo “non mi contraddire” continua con tono divertito posandogli sulle labbra tanti piccoli baci. Harry ridacchia.

Harry è nervoso. Cammina per il salotto avanti e indietro con grandi falcate e le mani dietro la schiena, Louis dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro ed è già in ritardo di dieci minuti, è la prima volta che lo invita a casa sua.  
Zayn è andato via solo pochi minuti prima raccomandandogli di rilassarsi e di usare il preservativo - come gli dice ogni giorno da quando il riccio si è messo con Louis -, mentre Gemma è seduta sul divano con le gambe incrociate e il cellulare in mano, “sta tranquillo, Haz” gli dice innervosita. Harry si ferma e si passa le mani nei capelli “lo sono” la rassicura fingendo un sorriso.  
Sobbalza appena il campanello suona e, più veloce della luce, arriva davanti alla porta. Si specchia un attimo allo specchio che è appoggiato sul muro e si sistema il ciuffo sulla fronte, subito dopo apre e sorride ad un Louis con l’affanno e i capelli disordinati.  
“Scusa il ritardo, mia mamma mi ha chiesto di accompagnare le gemelle a danza all’ultimo momento” dice tra un respiro l’altro. Il più piccolo scuote la testa e si sposta dalla soglia della porta per farlo entrare “avanti”.  
Gemma saluta calorosamente Louis con un abbraccio appena lo vede entrare in salotto sapendo che così riesce a far ingelosire suo fratello dato che queste cose, con Louis in casa con sua mamma in cucina, non le può fare. Harry si morde le labbra e un attimo dopo sta gridando a sua madre di raggiungerli in salotto.  
“Mamma lui è Louis, il ragazzo che ho conosciuto in biblioteca” lo presenta appena Anne fa la sua comparsa in salotto, Louis le sorride gentile e tende la mano “molto piacere di conoscerla signora”.  
Anne stringe con affetto la mano di Louis e “il piacere è tutto mio, Louis. Harry non smette di parlare di te da quando ti ha conosciuto” gli risponde docilmente mentre Harry arrossisce fino alle punte dei piedi.

Quando Harry conosce Liam cambia totalmente opinione su di lui. Inizialmente quel ragazzo non gli andava molto a genio ma, conoscendolo, ha capito che si era fatto un’idea sbagliata.  
Ha scoperto che vive a Wolverhampton, per questo lo vedeva con Louis solo pochi giorni al mese e si spiegava anche il motivo per cui Louis fosse sempre così felice di vederlo, ed è un ragazzo dolcissimo e gentile, gli ha anche detto di avere dei bei capelli!  
Anche Louis ha conosciuto Zayn e Niall, Harry l’ha presentato come il suo ragazzo e i ragazzi sono stati felicissimi di conoscerlo.  
Per il momento, solo Gemma, Zayn, Niall e Liam sanno della loro relazione.

Stanno insieme da tre mesi e quattordici giorni quando Louis porta Harry a casa sua. Non era previsto l’invito di Louis quel giorno ma l’improvviso acquazzone che si è imbattuto su Holmes Chapel ha costretto Harry ad accettare. Louis non l’avrebbe mai mandato a casa da solo con una bicicletta mezza rotta e nel bel mezzo di un temporale a quell’ora della sera.  
Così Harry, bagnato come un pulcino, tenta di non gocciolare troppo nel salotto di casa Tomlinson. Ci due testoline bionde a scrutarlo attentamente e un’altra decisamente più grande seduta sul divano intenta a guardare la televisione, dovrebbe essere Lottie, Louis gliene ha parlato un giorno.  
“Sei il nuovo migliore amicissimo di Louis?” gli chiede una delle gemelle con un sorriso dolcissimo, Harry si morde le labbra e alza le spalle “io.. io non lo so, sono un suo amico però” risponde, “Amicissimo come Kyle?” prende la parola la sorellina identica alla prima nello stesso istante in cui due mani appoggiano sulle spalle di Harry un asciugamano.  
“Smettetela di importunare Harry e andate a finire i compiti altrimenti lo dico a mamma” ordina alle sue sorelle Louis e loro, velocissime, ubbidiscono, “Lottie controllale per favore” chiede poi alla ragazzina seduta sul divano, quella sbuffa e segue le sorelle minori in cucina.  
Harry evita di fare domande a Louis su Kyle, gli sorride e basta mentre si stringe addosso l’asciugamano, “posso usare il bagno per asciugarmi?” domanda gentilmente a Louis e lui annuisce prendendogli una mano per condurlo nel bagno del primo piano.  
Si asciugano in fretta nel piccolo bagno, ad ogni movimento Harry urta con il gomito il fianco nudo di Louis e deglutisce ogni volta che gli cade l’occhio sullo specchio davanti a loro. Mio Dio, Louis non può essere così perfetto.  
I pantaloni della tuta che Louis gli ha prestato gli vanno leggermente lunghi e finiscono sotto i suoi talloni, ma non è un problema così grande, la felpa gli sta magnificamente e tutto sembra così bello con il profumo del suo ragazzo addosso.  
“Posso asciugarti i capelli?” gli chiede Louis, phon in una mano e pettine nell’altra, con un sorriso larghissimo che gli scopre tutti i denti allineati. Harry si illumina e annuisce all’istante, risponde al sorriso e gli da le spalle. Non si accorge neanche di star iniziando a fare le fusa quando le mani di Louis toccano dolcemente i suoi capelli.  
Quando tornano in salotto, asciugati e scalzi, la signora Tomlinson dev’essere tornata, Harry la può sentire chiaramente cantare.  
“Mamma?” fa Louis entrando in cucina con Harry al suo seguito, “c’è Harry, vuoi conoscerlo?”  
La signora Tomlinson alza subito gli occhi sul più piccolo e poi manda un’occhiata di rimprovero al figlio “perché non mi hai detto che veniva?” gli chiede alzandosi dalla sedia per avvicinarsi.  
“Non era previsto. Harry era in bici e non mi andava di farlo tornare a casa con questo tempo, abita dall’altra parte della città” spiega e Harry annuisce.  
“Mi scusi per il fastidio” mormora stringendosi nelle spalle, Johanna gli sorride e “ma non dirlo neanche per scherzo, mi fa davvero piacere conoscerti Harry” gli dice accarezzandogli una spalla. Harry alza gli angoli della bocca timidamente facendo uscire le sue adorabili fossette sulle guance, “anche per me” dice resistendo alla tentazione di prendere la mano di Louis.  
“Rimani a cenare con noi?” gli propone Johanna. Harry sta per rifiutare ma Louis lo batte nel tempo “certo che resta qui, può rimanere anche a dormire?”.  
Il ricciolino spalanca gli occhi e li ingrandisce ancora di più appena Johanna annuisce, “certo, tesoro, ma chiedilo prima ad Harry”.  
Louis si volta sorridente verso Harry e “chiami tua madre per avvisarla?” gli chiede senza preoccuparsi se il ricciolino vuole effettivamente rimanere con lui. Ed Harry ovviamente vuole rimanere con lui.  
Anne accetta appena sente che si tratta di Louis ma vuole ugualmente parlare con Johanna, e per uno strano e indefinito motivo, Louis ed Harry non lo capiscono, le due mamme finiscono per parlare di ricette nonostante non si siano mai viste.  
Harry e Louis guardano un po’ di televisione con Fizzy e Lottie, si scambiano occhiate e carezze segrete, giocano al gioco dell’oca con le gemelline riuscendo a vincere ogni volta e fanno anche un castello mal riuscito con delle carte mentre aspettano che la cena sia pronta.  
La cena è tranquillissima, Daisy e Phoebe si litigano qualche patatina, Fizzy inonda il piatto di Louis con il ketchup e Lottie se ne rimane al posto suo scrutando dall’alto al basso Harry. Ad Harry sembra che quella ragazzina di appena una decina d’anni abbia capito già tutto della sua relazione con il fratello.  
La famiglia Tomlinson gli piace però, nonostante non conosca ancora il patrigno di Louis che per causa del lavoro è costretto a rientrare tardi la sera.  
La camera di Louis è piccola ma carina. C’è un letto ad una piazza e mezza al centro e tutte le pareti sono abbellite dai poster dei calciatori più famosi degli tempi. Harry si guarda intorno e sorride appena vede, attaccata ad una bacheca con altre mille fogli e cartoline, una foto che ritrae loro due il giorno in cui Louis ha conosciuto Niall e Zayn. Era stato Niall a scattarla perché “siete così carini in questo momento!” aveva detto tirando fuori il suo cellulare.  
“E questa?” chiede voltandosi verso Louis, già steso sul suo letto. Il più grande alza la testa e fa spallucce, “l’ho presa dal profilo facebook di Niall” dice scrutando Harry “poi l’ho stampata, non trovi sia bellissima?”.  
Harry annuisce sorridendo come un ebete - ancora non capisce come abbia fatto un tipo come lui a trovare un ragazzo così stupefacente- e rapidamente si avvicina al letto di Louis per saltargli addosso e riempirlo di baci.

Guardano Shakespeare in love in silenzio e al buio. In realtà non lo stanno neanche guardando, sono impegnati a baciarsi da così tanto tempo che Harry si è scordato quando hanno iniziato. Con ancora le lingue incatenate si spostano un po’ sul letto per stare più comodi ed è lì che Louis, dopo aver toccato accidentalmente l’intimità di Harry con un ginocchio, si stacca dalle labbra del più piccoli per esclamare “Piccolo Harry!” con un tono divertito. Harry lo guarda confuso e solo dopo pochi secondi si rende conto di essere irrimediabilmente eccitato e che è stato colto in fallo proprio da Louis. Arrossisce così violentemente che quasi crede di aver preso sul serio fuoco e ringrazia mentalmente la pochissima luce che c’è nella stanza che gli permette di non farlo notare a Louis, “io.. io.. non volev- io, Louis..” balbetta convulsamente prima che l’altro gli chiuda le labbra con un bacio.  
“Tranquillo Haz, ora rimediamo, okay?” fa dolcemente Louis accarezzandogli il viso, Harry si ammutolisce e annuisce convulsamente.. no, aspetta, rimediamo che cosa?!  
La mano di Louis scivola velocemente sotto i pantaloni che gli ha prestato e Louis non da il tempo ad Harry di ribattere perché, provocandogli un sospiro estasiato, ha iniziato ad accarezzare piano la sua mezza erezione.  
“Meglio?” gli chiede Louis mordendosi le labbra. Harry vorrebbe rispondere e dirgli di sì, che sta fottutamente bene, ma è la mano di Louis che lo sta toccando, non lui stesso nella sua cameretta sotto le coperte, no, è la mano di Louis!  
Riesce ad aggrapparsi alle spalle del ragazzo più grande e soffoca un gemito contro la pelle del suo collo, “direi proprio di sì” risponde per lui Louis ridacchiando appena e accelerando il movimento della sua mano.  
Il ricciolino sente il sudore colargli dalle tempie, la sua erezione formarsi per intero sotto la mano di Louis e il palmo di quest’ultimo premere contro di essa. Mio Dio, mio Dio, mio Dio si ripete nella testa serrando forte gli occhi e stringendo tra le mani la maglia di Louis, poi, con un gemito più lungo e più forte degli altri, viene.  
Louis gli lascia il tempo di riprendere fiato e gli bacia teneramente i capelli, “è tutto okay, uhm? Tranquillo” lo rassicura togliendo la sua mano dai pantaloni del più piccolo, trova un fazzoletto sul comodino e usa quello pulirsi. Harry ha ancora gli occhi chiusi il viso premuto contro il collo di Louis quando “possiamo dormire, per favore, Boo?” borbotta a bassa voce stringendosi a lui.

“Lou mi sono dimenticato di ridarti la felpa!”  
“Puoi tenerla, te la regalo (: xx”  
“Sarà per sempre la mia preferita!!! Xx”

“Ti ha fatto una sega” ripete di nuovo Zayn guardando scioccato il suo migliore amico mentre Niall è costretto a premersi un cuscino sulla bocca per non ridere troppo forte. Harry arriccia il naso e annuisce, arrossendo al solo pensiero della notte scorsa, “per tutti i Superman, non ci credo!” continua Zayn mentre un sorriso si allarga sul suo viso “e io che pensavo che non ti saresti fatto toccare per almeno cinque anni dato la tua reazione quando ti ho chiesto se ti aveva già infilato le mani nei pantaloni” conclude prendendo per le spalle Harry per scuoterlo un po’. Harry lo strattona, Niall ride ancora, e abbassa gli occhi “è successo, invece” lo apostrofa con un mezzo sorriso prima di tirare uno dei fumetti di Capitan America che ci sono sul letto di Zayn in testa a Niall “smettila di ridere, stronzo!” esclama peggiorando solo la situazione della ridarella di Niall.

Con l’arrivo dell’estate Louis e Harry hanno molto più tempo per vedersi.  
Un giorno Louis lo ha portato al mare di nascosto dai suoi genitori con la sua moto, un regalo di mamma e papà, per passare l’intera giornata solo con lui. Hanno fatto il bagno insieme e hanno comprato e mangiato un gelato dietro l’altro, Louis si è anche scottato tutte le spalle per via della crema che era troppa poca per tutti e due, “E’ meglio se la metti tu Haz, hai la pelle bianchissima!”.  
Harry lo può giurare su se stesso che quello è stato il giorno più bello della sua vita.  
Tutti si sono accorti che il più piccolo degli Styles è diventato un’altra persona da qualche mese a questa parte, anche la vecchia bisbetica e con la puzza sotto il naso che abita affianco casa sua l’ha notato: si è così meravigliata quando Harry gli ha gentilmente portato la spese dentro casa che quasi non le è caduta la dentiera per terra.  
Louis Tomlinson non lo sa ma rende la vita di Harry Styles tutta più bella.

“Mia madre ha dei sospetti” rivela Harry a Louis un giorno d’agosto, “continua a chiedermi se mi piace qualcuno e mi domanda sempre di te” continua appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Louis.  
“Pensi che dovremmo dirglielo, quindi?” gli chiede Louis scostandogli i capelli sudati dalla fronte, Harry alza le spalle e si volta completamente in pancia in giù per abbracciarlo forte, “sono sei mesi che stiamo insieme” mormora iniziando a giocare con i bottoncini della polo di Louis “forse è meglio per tutti”.  
Louis annuisce e gli posa un leggero bacio sulle labbra “come vuoi, Haz”.

Anne li guarda impassibile con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo e intrecciate tra loro, Harry continua a torturarsi l’orlo della sua maglia e Louis, affianco a lui, ha un’espressione serissima sul volto ma Harry sa bene che è nervoso almeno quanto lui.  
Poi succede l’improbabile.  
“Oh per fortuna, pensavo di dover aspettare l’apocalisse per far uscire la verità dalle vostre bocche” sbuffa Anne con un rimprovero guardando i due ragazzini, poi sorride davanti alle loro espressioni e aggiunge “Pensavate di essere invisibili?”.  
Harry sgrana gli occhi e si porta le mani alla bocca “tu ci hai visto?” balbetta.  
Anne annuisce “sì, poi ho chiesto conferma a Gemma” spiega ridendo “anche Johanna vi ha visti, in realtà” continua spostando lo sguardo su Louis, che è diventato bianco come un lenzuolo, “vi abbiamo osservato tutto questo tempo e voi non ve ne siete accorti neanche per striscio. Io, Johanna e Gemma abbiamo spettegolato un sacco su di voi!” esclama felicissima.  
Harry quasi sviene, Louis ride come un matto.

“Mi aspetti, non è vero?” sussurra Harry a bassa voce la vigilia del compleanno di Louis, gli occhi incatenati a quelli del suo ragazzo e il respiro ancora affannato dopo essere venuto tra le mani di Louis. Anche Louis riprende fiato e annuisce piano accarezzando i fianchi nudi di Harry “è ovvio che ti aspetto, love” dice risalendo con i polpastrelli verso il petto e poi sul viso del più piccolo “faremo l’amore quando sarai pronto, non voglio farti nessuna pressione” continua causando un sorriso a Harry. Si avvicinano e si abbracciano stretti, pelle contro pelle, bocca contro bocca, “grazie” soffia Harry sulle labbra dell’altro “per tutto” e la mezza notte scocca subito dopo. Mandano un’occhiata all’orologio appoggiato sul comodino affianco al letto di Louis e poi si sorridono dolcemente a vicenda.  
“Buon diciottesimo compleanno, LouLou” fa Harry baciandogli una guancia “stai diventando vecchio” continua ridacchiando prima che Louis lo faccia tacere baciandolo forte.  
“Ti amo” si dicono all’unisono appena si allontanano l’uno dalla bocca dell’altro. Harry ci prova a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Louis ma ormai gli sembra impossibile, i suoi occhi verdissimi e lucidissimi sono quasi attratti da quelli azzurri come il cielo dell’altro ragazzo.

“Ci pensi? Oggi è un anno di noi!”  
“Ci pensi? Oggi è un anno che ti amo!”


End file.
